1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for cleaning game. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for separating debris from the meat of the game. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus whereby feathers, scales and blood can be separated from the meat of the game.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
During the course of hunting, it becomes necessary to harvest the meat from the killed game. The game can be in the nature of birds, fish, deer, boars, and other commonly-hunted game. When the meat is harvested, the harvested meat is often tossed into a container, along with the associated debris, such as feathers, hair, blood, scales, and related debris. After the meat is collected in the container, the meat must be meticulously cleaned in order to separate the debris from the meat. This is a very time-consuming and difficult operation. As such, a need has developed so as to provide an apparatus and method so as conveniently and efficiently separate the debris from the meat.
In particular, in the hunting of fowl, the bird is de-breasted so that the breast meat can be tossed into the container. The person harvesting the meat will often have feathers and blood on his or her hands. Whenever the harvested breast is tossed into the container, the feathers and blood will also be passed into the container. After all of the breasts, blood and feathers have been accumulated in the container, another operation is required to take each of the breasts from the container and meticulously clean the breast of blood and feathers. As a result, a clean bird breast is obtained.
In the case in which fish are the game that is being caught, the fillets of the fish are separated from the body of the fish and also tossed into the container. During the process of descaling the fish, residual scales and blood will reside on the hands of the person cleaning the fish. The scales and blood will be delivered, along with the harvested meat, into the container. Once again, a need has developed so as to be able to properly separate the meat of the fish from the scales and the blood.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to devices for cleaning game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,371, issued on Nov. 18, 1958 to R. M. Krull, describes a fish cleaning device. This fish cleaning device includes a generally cylindrical housing. The housing has a plurality of longitudinal corrugations therein spaced around an upper compartment. An electric motor is mounted in the lower compartment and has a vertical shaft extending through the wall into the upper compartment. A scaling plate is mounted on the shaft in rotatable relationship therewith adjacent the wall in the upper compartment. The plate has a plurality of angularly spaced upwardly projecting generally radial ridges thereon so as to cause tumbling action in fish contained in the upper compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,159, issued on Dec. 27, 1960 to R. C. Ruegnitz, describes an egg washing apparatus. This egg washing apparatus includes a container having an imperforate detachable cover and includes a Tchamber adapted to receive a liquid. A perforate basket supports eggs within the container and has a sleeve extending centrally therein above a horizontal plane defined by the upper rim of the basket. The basket is removably suspended within the chamber. An agitator is provided that includes a vertical shaft equipped with a plurality of elongated vertical blades. A motor is arranged with the agitator for rotating the agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,051, issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to J. P. Reid, describes a vegetable washer for washing food articles. The washing apparatus includes a container for housing the food articles, an agitation system and washing system for removing undesired foreign materials from the surface of the food articles, and a discharge system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,095, issued on Feb. 23, 1988 to Bissell Jr. et al., discloses a fish scaler device. The device includes a water bucket, an abrasive continuous surface within the bucket, and an agitator for water within the bucket. As the water is agitated, fish suspended within the bucket gently tumble against the abrasive surface and are thereby scaled. The abrasive surface is an inwardly dimpled bucket liner. The agitator is a rotatable impeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,386, issued on Aug. 16, 1988 the H. A. Wissbroecker, teaches a fish scaling apparatus that includes a container and a cylindrical insert including a plurality of inwardly-extending projections. The projections are provided with a rough or sharp edge. A paddle member is disposed within the interior of the cylindrical insert and is connected to a shaft extending exterior of the container. The shaft is adapted for connection to the chuck of a portable drill. When the drill is operated, the rotation of the paddle member occurs within the interior of the cylindrical insert. The rotation causes fish disposed within the interior of the cylindrical insert to come into contact with the inwardly-extending projections so as to remove the scales from the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,768, issued on Oct. 31, 1989 the C. K. Bright, shows a fish scaler that includes a bucket. A perpendicularly extending rod is rotatably connected to the lid of the bucket. A scaling element is attached to the rod. A plurality of scaling protrusions are attached to the exterior of the scaling element. The rotation of the scaling element causes relative movement between the scaling protrusions and the suspended fish so as to remove the scales from the suspended fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,855, issued on Jul. 14, 1992 to Bruckert et al., describes a fish scaler apparatus that includes an exterior cylindrical container with an interior cylindrical insert. A central axle is directed through a lid of the container so as to accommodate a drill so as to permit the rotation of the axle. The axle includes a central conduit with exterior ports to effect the washing of the fish within the container. The ports are in fluid communication with a fluid source, such as a garden hose.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0093107, published on Apr. 18, 2013 to R. Funderburg, discloses a fish and game washer that is designed to wash and clean meat. The meat is put into a bucket and a water source is connected thereto. Air is sucked in to mix with water. This causes the meat float up from the bottom and begin to toss and tumble. This takes the loose scales, feathers, blood and debris over the top of the bucket.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0127986, published on May 8, 2014 to W. Cady, describes a cleaning device that uses water pressure to prepare fish and wild game for consumption. A bucket is described having a conduit affixed to a wall thereof. The conduit can be connected to a source of water pressure such that water pressure is directed into the interior of the bucket so as to interact with the game within the interior of the bucket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning game that efficiently and effectively separates debris from the meat of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for cleaning game which serves to pressure wash the meat of the game.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for cleaning game which can effectively remove feathers and blood from the meat of fowl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a apparatus and method for cleaning game that avoids the need to hand wash the meat.
It is still further object of the present invention provide a method and apparatus for cleaning game that effectively catches the debris after it has been removed from the meat.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.